


Life With You

by Nitroid



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Glimpses into He Tian and Guan Shan's lives as a couple.





	1. Mornings

The LED on the clock read 6:35 AM. Birds were singing outside, and the quiet chill of the morning air crept like spiders over his skin. Guan Shan pulled at the blanket, only to find a weight resisting his efforts. An arm and a leg were slung over his body.

Guan Shan lay staring up into He Tian’s sleeping face. Even while unconscious, the tormentor of his high school life managed to look charmingly handsome.

Curious, Guan Shan reached out with one finger, gently poking his nose.

He Tian didn’t move.

He tried again, two pokes this time.

He Tian wrinkled his nose and frowned.

Gently pressing his finger against the groove between He Tian's eyebrows, he smoothed out his frown. He Tian let out a small sigh, reminding him of a dog.

Guan Shan clapped his hand over his mouth to keep from chuckling aloud. So He Tian could be cute too.

A hand sliding up his waist jerked Guan Shan back into reality.

He Tian was awake!

His handsome face broke into a sadistic, sleepy grin.

“You… Playing tricks while I’m asleep?”

Guan Shan scoffed, but wound his arms around He Tian, pulling him closer.

“If you’re awake, give me my good morning kiss.”


	2. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guan Shan gives He Tian a massage.

Slim fingers dipping into the pot of skin balm, carefully scooping out the lotion onto pale white skin, gently, almost lovingly rubbing the moisturizer into his skin - He Tian inhaled a deep breath and licked his lips.

Guan Shan could be incredibly sensual when he wanted to, and he probably had no idea what he was doing to the steel barricades carefully erected around He Tian’s heart.

Something else was swiftly erecting, too.

Oblivious to his dark haired companion's emotions, Guan Shan ignored him completely, eyes focused on the wide screen TV before him. He’d promised He Tian a massage after cooking for him, and was now kneeling between his legs, watching the newest commercial from the popular agency trio Mosspaca.

He Tian watched as Guan Shan bit his lower lip, studying the screen, before chuckling at a funny scene, turning those beautiful, fiery eyes at He Tian.

“Did you see that?” He asked, fingers still massaging the lotion into He Tian’s right leg. “That was genius.”

“Absolutely.” He Tian breathed.

Guan Shan smiled, shaking his head. “Are you even paying attention?”

He Tian pounced.

“Always.”


	3. TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian has a cold.

Guan Shan rang the doorbell.

There was no answer.

The steady beat of rain falling heavily on the windows of the hallway made up for the silence. It was flu season.

He flicked the duplicate key from under the doormat and let himself in. He Tian’s spacious apartment was dark. There was no sign of anything stirring, not even the low hum of the aircond in his bedroom. Guan Shan walked in quietly, looking for signs of the boy he knew.

“He Tian?” He called out, walking past the kitchen and dining area.

Still no answer. Guan Shan bit his lip and headed straight for the bedroom. There was a mass of something lying under the heap of blankets like an ominous lump.

Oh god. Was He Tian even breathing? Guan Shan rushed to the bedside, throwing the blankets back.

He Tian blinked.

A cool hand pressed against his forehead, and the familiar scent of citrus body wash and Guan Shan spelled acres of relief within his system.

“Stay right with me.” Guan Shan was saying, stroking his limp hand under the covers.

“Nowhere else to go.” He Tian managed to wheeze out before ending in a fit of coughing.

Guan Shan stood up and padded away. He Tian tried to fight the urge to get up and tell him not to leave, but failed and sat up anyway. This caused a bout of wooziness so strong it made him sway to the side. Guan Shan was back, steadying him in an instant.

“Stay in bed, I said, you idiot.” He murmured, gently wiping at his forehead with a cool, damp washcloth. “Let me take care of you.”


	4. Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food is what Guan Shan is good at.

Silently, Guan Shan prepared the bread slices on the plate.

Lettuce went first, then the tomatoes were laid out in a neat row. Next came the ham slices and the perfectly cooked omelet, followed by a layer of cheese and another lettuce leaf.

He started on the tea. Stirring in a mini sugar cube into each mug, the redheaded teen hummed a song from the band with the tattooed drummer that he’d seen at an underground live with some of his classmates. He'd wondered who that talented drummer was. He'd had this air about him.

Toned arms wound around his waist, and a sharp chin nestled into the space between his neck and shoulder. Heart beating a little quicker, Guan Shan leaned back into the warm body at his back.

“What song is that, baby?” He Tian murmured sleepily, breath tickling the skin of his neck. “That looks so good.”

Reaching up, Guan Shan popped a little slice of ham into He Tian’s mouth.

“Good morning.”

He received a mouthful of ham breath as He Tian tilted his chin at a convenient angle to claim his lips.


	5. Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian wants Guan Shan as his wife.

"Will you marry me?" He Tian held out a ring in a sleek velvet box.

Guan Shan ignored him in favor of watching his fingers while he carefully sliced vegetables on the chopping board.

Not giving up, He Tian persisted with reaching over to stroke the redhead's cheek, to which he received a sharp slap of the hand as Guan Shan moved away, scraping the vegetables off the board into the soup base bubbling in the pot on the stove.

"I'm serious, Guan Shan." He Tian trotted after him, reaching for his left wrist, kissing his way up Guan Shan's neck. "Marry me."

"You do know I'm a man, right?" Guan Shan leaned into his touch, stirring at the soup with his right hand.

He brought the spoon up to his lips and blew a little before tasting it.

He Tian nuzzled his neck lovingly. "Why should that stop us?"

Guan Shan turned a little so he was half-facing He Tian, and brought the ladle up to his lips. "Is it too salty?"

Giving it a good taste, the brunette shook his head. "It's perfect."

He got a little kiss on the side of his mouth before Guan Shan turned his attention back to the soup. Hand still on Guan Shan's left wrist, He Tian slid the gold wedding band around the redhead's slender ring finger.

"You're my wife now."

"I didn't say yes yet."

He Tian grinned, lifting his left hand to intertwine fingers with Guan Shan's.

"I like how you said _yet_."

Their matching gold bands shone in the light of the kitchen lamps. Guan Shan leaned back, lips meeting He Tian's in a gentle kiss that soon turned into a deeper, hungrier one.

Turning the fire off the stove, He Tian scooped Guan Shan up in his arms, making a beeline for the bedroom. He couldn't resist the strong urge to make Guan Shan gasp and moan and melt in his embrace, their bodies connected in a hot, slick heat that always left him wanting more.

Food could wait.


	6. Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guan Shan does the laundry.

Shaking the powdered detergent into the washing machine's compartment, Guan Shan added a little softener into the neighboring box before sliding the lid shut and waving his hand over the sensor. The machine started with a light hum, accompanied by the sound of running water as it began its cleaning cycle.

 

"Oh." The redhead lifted one of He Tian's black t-shirts. "Forgot this."

 

It smelled distinctly metallic, like blood. He checked the laundry basket worriedly, but a quick scan told him that this shirt was the only remaining article of clothing not in the machine. Guan Shan turned it over and over in his hands, meticulously looking for a stain. The scent was so strong, he was fairly certain it was fresh. Most likely, He Tian had shoved it deep under the other clothing so it would stay hidden.

 

But why?

 

Guan Shan walked over the sink and laid the shirt flat on the steel surface, reaching for a clothes brush.

 

He didn't know everything about He Tian, only the things he allowed him to discover, and sometimes things like this would happen occasionally - Guan Shan had gotten used to being tackled and ambushed out of nowhere by the frivolous brunette, and was already used to He Tian joining him in street fights - but this was something new. He Tian rarely got into a fight if it didn't involve him, and there had been a noticeable lack of gang members from rival high schools singling him out for questionable visits.

 

The front door slammed shut as He Tian entered the apartment.

 

"I'm home!" His familiar drawl echoed through the hallway.

 

Using the clothes brush, Guan Shan scrubbed at random spots on the shirt, wrinkling his nose at the yellow brown stains that seeped out of the shirt and down the bowl of the sink.

 

"Baby?" He Tian called. "I bought _mua chi*._ "

 

"In the laundry room." Guan Shan rinsed the shirt with detergent and rubbed the fabric together with the soap, breathing in the clean scent. "Come over here."

 

He Tian's footsteps were louder as he neared, and stopped as he leaned against the doorframe. "What're you doin- oh."

 

Silently wringing out He Tian's shirt, the redhead slung a hanger through its sleeves and turned to look at his husband pointedly. "Explain."

 

Holding both hands up, He Tian shook his head and laughed. "It's totally not what you think!"

 

Annoyed that his husband would consider his concerned feelings something to laugh about, Guan Shan tossed the shirt at He Tian, who caught it quickly with both hands. "Go hang this on the line outside."

 

Obediently, He Tian trotted away. Guan Shan had given him a good once-over; he didn't look like he'd been in a fight. In fact, he looked completely clean and impeccable. Oh well. He would find out later.

 

He always did.

 

-x-

 

* _mua chi_ \- the Chinese version of Japanese mochi.


	7. Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guan Shan wants a proper answer.

Guan Shan stared at him with a determined look. “I’m gonna ask you something.”

 

He Tian smirked, completely at ease. “And?”

 

“And,” Guan Shan sighed. “I want you to answer me honestly.”

 

Hmm.

 

This was a new development. Not than He Tian was complaining, if Guan Shan was giving him a smidgen of attention.

 

He nodded, curling his fingers in his red hair.

 

“Are you interested in me?” Guan Shan asked quietly.

 

Well. Two routes he could go with in this conversation, and He Tian followed his gut.

 

“So what if I am?”

 

Guan Shan bit his lower lip and looked away. He Tian reveled in noticing that the tips of his ears were pink.

 

“N-nothing. I mean, it doesn’t matter.”

 

“It does.” He Tian pulled him by the waist, closer toward him, so he was almost cradling his body in his arms. “It must be, if you asked me.”

 

Embarrassed, Guan Shan hid his face in his neck.

 

“I’m serious, you know.” He Tian murmured into his hair. “About you.”

 

When Guan Shan lifted his head to look at him with surprise, He Tian angled his chin so their lips met in an open mouthed kiss.


	8. Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian admires Guan Shan.

It was cleaning day.

 

Or, well, to be exact, Guan Shan stayed over after sex - a very satisfactory round that ended up with He Tian coming inside of him twice - on Friday night, which repeated on Saturday, but they were both tired and exhausted and ordered some pretty good takeout before continuing to have sex - which really was just He Tian getting turned on with the way Guan Shan slurped his noodles, and the redheaded teen was now grumbling on a Sunday morning about how He Tian never cleaned up after himself, was he a child, and did he think everyone owed it to him to be a cleaning service, and in that case why didn't he just hire a housekeeper who would come in four times a week just to reorganize his junk, and would he just stop tossing his shit all over the damn place.

 

"Don't just toss your socks and pants wherever the hell you like." Guan Shan growls as he stoops to snatch up He Tian's discarded clothing from the floor. "You don't even have a laundry basket? How the hell do you wash your clothes, just pick them all up and toss them in the fucking trash?"

 

He Tian grunted from his spot on the bed, sprawled out between the sheets, naked and kind of dreamily watching the love of his life - well, at the moment he still was an underage schooling teen, but he was pretty sure that Guan Shan was all he needed till the day he died.

 

"- what's with that damn stink, where the hell is it coming from?" Guan Shan stomped over to the double sliding doors of He Tian's spacious wardrobe, flinging it open with an unsatisfactory, well-oiled, practically soundless 'fwurrr'.

 

"Ah, hey, don't- " He Tian tried to warn him.

 

He Tian's dirty laundry teetered on its base - consisting of old, worn socks and his high school uniforms - for a good four seconds before everything spilled out in a graceful avalanche. Guan Shan barely had time to inhale a breath to swear before getting buried under the dark haired teenager's clothing.

 

"Motherfu-"

 

Too tickled to cover his face while he laughed, He Tian snickered at the mound of laundry that shrouded his supposed boyfriend's figure.

 

"- what in the fucking donkey cock is all of this shit?" Guan Shan spluttered as he struggled to stand, unable to find his balance under mounds of clothing that well, reeked of He Tian.

 

"Three months worth of clothes, I guess."

 

As he sat, growling and grumbling, He Tian regarded him with a smug grin that made Guan Shan want to hit him, _hard_ , in the face, but also secretly want to grab him by the back of his neck and let their mouths collide. Sadly, his mobility was rendered greatly by the offending articles of clothing, so Guan Shan settled for seething rage.

 

"Are you a fucking child- "

 

He Tian leaped out of bed with catlike grace and strolled over to him, cock twitching in its semi-hard phase. "Guess you found where I keep my laundry."

 

Guan Shan felt his cheeks flame, even though He Tian had seen everything of his body, and vice versa. Even though they'd spent two nights together in an amazing heat the redheaded teen hadn't the faintest idea could exist between two humans, both males at that, and even though he'd felt every inch of He Tian inside of him while his body writhed and his throat made sounds like a girl's-

 

"Open wide." He Tian guided his cock to ghost over Guan Shan's lips. "Say _ahh_."

 

"Fucker." Guan Shan hissed, cheeks aflame, but opened his mouth anyway, to feel the velvety head of He Tian's cock slide over the roof of his mouth. "Mmph."

 

"That's right." He Tian grinned, eyes hooded and biting his bottom lip as he sucked in a breath - Guan Shan's mouth was so hot. "You like this fucker."

 

"Unh." Guan Shan's eyes fluttered shut as he sucked on his cock, breathing in his scent, long fingers moving up to grasp the base of his cock, sliding across his balls, making He Tian twitch inside of the wet heat of his mouth.

 

"C'mere." He Tian slid out and grabbed Guan Shan by the underarms, making him squeak in surprise. "Shit, I can't, I wanna be inside-"

 

"I can't either." Guan Shan half-moaned. "I mean, I like your scent and all, but your laundry fucking stinks, I'm about to fucking die."

 

He Tian pulled him close, tilting his chin up for a kiss as he rubbed his cock against Guan Shan's toned abdomen, feeling the other teen's erection through the fabric of his shorts.

 

"The living room, then."

 

x

 

Two hours later found Guan Shan lazing on the leather sofa while He Tian gently massaged his lower back with tiger balm. The scent was soothing, and He Tian's occasional kisses to his neck and shoulders was somehow calming.

 

"So..." Guan Shan murmured as he relaxed in He Tian's lap.

 

"Hmm?" He Tian rubbed his hands past Guan Shan's lower back, gently squeezing his butt cheeks to let him know he was listening.

 

Lazily pointing in the direction of He Tian's room, Guan Shan smirked up at him. "Is that why you're always in our school jersey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I just feel like I never see He Tian in any other clothing.


End file.
